


Valentine's With My Baby

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Rhodey won't be with you for Valentine's Day so he's planned a surprise.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Kudos: 12





	Valentine's With My Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBandBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBandBombshell/gifts).



> A bonus fic for a Valentine's bingo card - request for an early Valentine's Day

You press your fingers to the blindfold Rhodey placed over your eyes and smile when you feel his hand at the small of your back guiding your steps. There aren’t a lot of places to go in the tower, but by the time he comes to a stop you know he’s taken you up several floors away from your apartment. Cool air caresses your cheek and you’re pretty sure he’s led you onto one of the many balconies. His hand leaves your back and you remain still, unsure of your footing, and with no desire to trip and fall on your face.

“You can take the blindfold off now, baby.”

When you push the blindfold up your forehead, you find Rhodey standing a few feet away. His hands are behind his back and he’s got a huge smile on his face. Immediately behind him is a table set for two with a single yellow calla lily in a vase and two silver dome covered place settings.

“Rhodey, what’s all this?” You awkwardly curl the toes of one fuzzy sock covered foot over the top of the other and pull at the bright pink fleece pants you put on to lounge in. “I’m not dressed for this.”

He’s in jeans and your favorite light blue polo but still, he went to all this trouble and you look like you’re ready for bed.

Rhodey shakes his head and arches a brow, his hands going to his hips as he looks you over. “This is an early Valentine’s dinner since I’m not going to be here. And you’re always beautiful.”

“You’d say that if I were wearing a potato sack,” you tell him with a smile as you sit down.

“One hundred percent truth.”

When he lifts the silver domes salmon Oscar is sitting on your plate and a nice cut of steak sits on his. You’ll wind up sharing, you always do, but these are your favorites meals. And the flower is your favorite. There’s even a candle in the middle of the table and twinkling lights strung around the balcony.

“You did all of this because you’re going to miss Valentine’s Day?” You shake your head with a smile as he moves his chair and plate around next to you.

“I wanted to spend Valentine’s day with my baby, and if we can’t have the actual day, we can have our own.”

Your smile widens at the incredibly sweet gesture, and you lean over to kiss him, “I love you, James Rhodes.”

He presses a second kiss to your lips then runs his thumb over your bottom lip, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
